The present invention relates to a drive device for a furniture part which is mounted movably relative to a furniture body, particularly for a drawer or the like, having an energy storage device which assists the movement of the furniture part.
The invention also relates to an item of furniture with a furniture part which is mounted movably relative to a furniture body, and also to a method of moving a furniture part of this kind into its open position.
According to the prior art, numerous embodiments of retraction devices are known, in which an energy storage device conveys the furniture part into the fully closed position. It is also known to provide such retraction devices with damping devices, which, if the movable furniture part is swung shut, at least reduce the banging noises occurring thereby, and thus also reduce the mechanical stress upon the system components. European Patent EP 0 391 221 describes a closure device for drawers, in which a displaceable rocker segment is brought into a stand-by position counter to the force of a spring when the drawer is pulled out. When the drawer is pushed in, the rocker segment is disengaged again by virtue of an entrainment member, wherein the rocker segment is being pulled back into its initial position by a spring. In so doing, the rocker segment entrains the entrainment member of the drawer, so that the drawer is retracted into its fully closed position.